The wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood
by North13
Summary: Ludwig is a cannibal that stalks the woods by Mathew's village. Mathew becomes his next target by being confused for a girl. Because Ludwig hates girls, they were what took away his Feliciano. He always has to kill them, too bad this latest "girl" though isn't a girl. Gercan. Inspired by the cover of the song with the same title by SirHamnet.
1. Chapter 1

'It's her. It will definitely be her.' Ludwig thought as he perched on a tree branch extending out over the path that went through the forest he was currently in.

'My next target will be her.' His gaze was set on the slim, delicate looking girl who was strolling along the path below him.

She wore a pretty poppy red cloak covering up what she wore beneath it, from what he could see from his angle above her she was wearing knee high white stockings nestled in little black buckled up shoes polished to a shine. In her small hands she carried a woven basket full of fragrant flowers, he could even smell a little bit of even though he was a good five meters away from them because of his height and distance away from her. Her golden curls gleamed in the sunlight and framed her delicate face, one errant curl twisting around and bobbing up and down with each step she took around her upturned button nose. Her eyes were most unusual as they seemed to be a lovely shade of wild flower purple that had streaks of a much deeper blue highlighting them, and drawing interest, his interest specifically.

'Yes, she is definitely going to be my next target.' The blond haired serious looking young man thought as he descended from his perch atop the large tree's many branches and to the ground.

He started to trail after the figure in front of him, ducking behind the trees around him and keeping out of her line of sight.

He would watch her for the next few days, observing all of her habits, carefully memorizing her daily schedule that she was sure to have, that everyone had in some way. And then he would pounce to take her life like the Big Bad Wolf the people around these woods called him.

He had heard the rumours that they whispered amongst themselves. He knew that they were aware of his presence. He knew that they knew that he was there. No matter how much he had tried to hide his presence as a human being. No matter how careful he was to disguise all of his kills as a wolf attack, he had been found out to be a human. Why else would the villagers give him such a pretentious name as the Big Bad Wolf? They knew that there was no real wolf stalking these parts for food and only taking a human every few weeks but, never killing any farm animals and leaving tracks only ever once in a while. He should have thought of that before. They knew he was human.

Ludwig the cannibal, though they didn't know his name, and they never would. He was careful to hide that, he'd made sure they would not remember him. These people would not be able to warn anyone else of his activities. He was Ludwig the Big Bad Wolf. And this girl in front of him would be his last kill in this small forested area.

He might as well give a nick name to the girl in front of him, a last reminder that this was a human life he was taking, he should be grateful to her, give her memory some way to be remembered after he was done. A little bit of respect out of the decency he still had. His last bit of humanity remaining changed nothing though, this Little Red Riding Hood was doomed to be his last statement about his presence. She would feel fear and he would be happy, until he had to attack again. He didn't want to hurt people. No, he did. He wanted to. He had to.


	2. To grandmother's house we go

Disclaimer: (Are we supposed to put one of these here?) I don't own Hetalia. You wouldn't like it if I did, episode updates would be random.

Alice is female England.

Mathew is Canada.

Ludwig is Germany.

* * *

It had been two weeks since he had first seen the small blond moving gracefully down the forest path. It had been exactly two weeks. Her normal daily habits had been fully recorded. She was heading into the woods again, down the exact same path that she had taken before.

Her passage through there must have been what had made the little path through the forest in the first place. It wasn't maintained beyond her tread down it. This observation was bolstered by how familiar with the dirt road type path she was after she had slipped into the tree cover and instantly found it.

He'd been fascinated by how her brilliant red cloak had billowed behind her in the wind that he had almost forgotten to follow after her seamlessly. She didn't notice the branch that had snapped beneath his feet though. Another thing to add to the list, she wasn't very observant.

She was going to her grandmother's house. Her basket was full of the special flowers that she had been picking the entire past week. He could smell their sweet fragrance from his position in the trees behind her. She must have known what to look for. They were strong to smell.

As far as he could tell, the grandmother was the only person in her life who was ever expecting her to show up at some point. Everyone else that lived in this area either ignored her existence, or they would crook their fingers into the symbol for the evil eye and spit in her direction.

She wasn't wanted, he could see that. She wouldn't be missed. She was seen as a witch, the symbol of evil second only to that of the devil. He was doing the world a favor by getting rid of her. Not that he believed in witches of course, that was complete nonsence. Everyone else were fools for truly believing it. But, then again, it did give him an excuse to kill her. He would have done it anyway though. He'd never needed a reason to do anything.

Pov change: Mathew

"I'm coming in grandmother." I called through the cottage door as loud as I could after I had knocked. I twisted the brass doorknob to the side easily, unlatching it. The door swung open on well oiled hinges and I stepped in after it letting my eyes adjust to the murky gloom inside as I went.

"You're still keeping all the windows closed tight grandmother? How are you going to get the sunlight that you need?" I sighed to myself after I'd asked the question to the still empty room. Alice was so hard to understand at times.

"I don't need the sunlight you little dolt. I have my vanity too, petty though it is, so the windows stay closed and I keep my white skin free of horrible wrinkles and weird tanning lines. I can still see in here with the blinds and curtains closed, and it's not like I-we need the light in here." Alice said crossing her thin arms and glaring at me with her sharp acid green eyes. She was dressed in a maid outfit today, a blue and white one. Her long dirty blond hair was gathered up into two neat pigtails, one on either side of her head. Why didn't it look childish on her? She must have been cleaning the house then judging by her outfit.

"Shall we start with your magic lesson then?" She asked reaching up to adjust her glasses then leaning her broom against the wall that was right behind her.

"Of course Grandmother." I said using the respectful term for a younger witch to call his or her mentor at all times. "Whenever you are ready, of course."

Alice sniffed. "Quite right." She said. "I'll just go and get our books, I'll be back in a jiffy." She called over her shoulder with a wave of her hand as she walked furthur into the house, the darkness and many hallways swallowing her as soon as she left the room.

I shrugged and reached back to pull the door closed then blinked. What was that shadow? I took another look to double check. Nothing, the clearing outside the door was bright in its flood of sunlight illuminating the clearing Alice's cottage was in. There were no shadows there.

I must have imagined it. I thought to myself as I shut the door the rest of the way with a muffled click. I should be concentrating on gathering my magic energy, or on remembering my last lesson. Now, almonds, milk, and oranges should be eaten for a whiter skin. The white powder found on trembling aspen trees can be used as a natural sunscreen. I recited to myself as I laid out the herbs I'd been gathering for the past couple of weeks on our work table and placed my heavy grimoire on the table along with them. I should increase my calcium and magnesium intake, I must not be getting enough sleep if I'm seeing things that aren't there, those should help with that.

Outside with Ludwig

I had only heard what had been said before the doir had closed. But, that was enough for me. In two more weeks I would dispose of this 'grandmother' of hers, and replace her with myself. Little Red would come here thinking nothing was amiss. i would get my Little Red Riding Hood then, and then her hood won't be the only thing that will be red on her when I'm done with her.


End file.
